Les miracles du temps qui passe
by Dinou
Summary: Défi sur le temps Rouxattitude : Ron se rend compte du temps qui passe


**Harry Potter**

**Les miracles du temps qui passe**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Résumé** : Ron se rend compte du temps qui passe

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi sur le temps lancé par Rouxattitude.

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

- « PAPA ! » hurla un petit rouquin de quatre ans.

Le papa en question descendit alors les escaliers de sa petite maison à tout allure, se demandant pourquoi son petit garçon criait. Même si la guerre était derrière eux depuis quelques temps déjà, ce papa, Ronald Weasley, restait sur ses gardes.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron paniqué.

Le petit garçon avait un air à la fois surpris, émerveillé et dégoûté. Ron s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

- « Papa… » répéta t-il.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda t-il en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- « Tata Ginny… tonton Harry… » balbutia t-il, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler quelque chose de cohérent pour le grand rouquin.

- « Mon grand, explique correctement à papa et surtout avec plus de mots, parce que là je ne comprend rien. »

Le petit garçon reprit son calme et regarda alors partout si personne n'était là, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'oreille de Ron pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- « Tonton Harry il est en train de manger la bouche à Tata Ginny dans le jardin. » dit il en prenant un air horrifié, tout en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Ron jeta alors un regard vers le jardin et vit alors le couple tendrement enlacé. Il soupira de soulagement et sourit.

- « Mais papa c'est pas une blague ! » s'insurgea le petit garçon.

- « Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser mon grand ! Ils s'aiment ! Ce n'est rien ! »

- « Mais toi et maman vous faites pas ça ! » dit il alors, ne comprenant comment son père pouvait laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi « énorme ».

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit d'avantage en pensant à sa femme, sa belle Hermione. Puis il pensa que si, ils le faisaient, mais pas devant leur fils.

- « Ecoute moi, ce n'est rien de grave ! Il ne lui a pas mangé la bouche ! Tu verras dans quelques années, quand tu tomberas amoureux d'une fille, tu voudras aussi l'embrasser pour lui montrer combien tu l'aime ! » dit il alors en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Beurk ! » dit il faisant une moue dégoûtée. « Je le ferai jamais ça papa ! Je te le jure sur la barbe de Merlin ! » dit il alors.  
Ron rit et déposa son fils sur ses pieds.

Le petit se redirigea vers sa tante et Harry.

- « Tonton Harry ! Arrête ! Tata Ginny elle aura plus de bouche ce soir ! » dit il, faisant ainsi une parfaite imitation de Ron au début de leur relation.

Ron prit alors conscience de tout ce qui c'était passé… surtout du temps qui s'était déjà écoulé… Son regard se posa alors sur ce petit garçon… sa plus belle victoire sur le temps…

Il était le plus jeune dans une famille qui comprenait six fils. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir un temps de retard par rapport à ses frères, ne comprenant pas toujours ce qu'ils disaient, ou alors étant mis de côté… il avait eut beaucoup de mal à trouver quelle était vraiment sa place au sein de sa propre famille. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années et de nombreuses prises de bec avec ses proches pour qu'il voie qu'il avait sa place parmi eux.

Il avait aussi construit une amitié solide, qui se renforçait jour après jour avec Harry… Son meilleur ami… la première personne qui aie pris le temps de le connaître sans le juger à cause de son nom ou de ses cheveux roux dont beaucoup s'étaient moqués dans son enfance.

Et le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui aie donné était sa tendre Hermione… il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… du temps pour comprendre qu'il ne la considérait pas seulement comme une ennuyeuse Miss Je sais Tout… Il avait du gratter la peinture pour découvrir qui elle était vraiment… pourquoi elle se planquait derrière sa pile de bouquins.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour la cerner un petit peu… aujourd'hui encore, il ne la comprenait pas toujours… Ron avait néanmoins bénéficié de l'aide de la mère d'Hermione et de la sienne…

Madame Granger lui avait alors expliqué l'enfance solitaire d'Hermione, envoyée chez une nourrice assez jeune à cause des emplois de ses parents… des enfants qui se moquaient d'elle à cause de ses cheveux et de sa timidité… elle avait vaincu tout ça une fois arrivée à Poudlard, mais elle avait été tellement « mal traitée » par ses camarades, qu'elle s'était plongé dans un monde où seuls les livres la protégeaient…

Quand enfin il avait compris son comportement, il avait pris le temps d'analyser le sien… pourquoi autant d'intérêt pour la vie d'Hermione ? Puis il repensa au bal de quatrième année, à sa réaction en sixième année lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande… il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie…

Il avait encore fallu du temps pour qu'il se décide à aller la voir. Pendant trois longs mois, Harry l'avait poussé à le faire. Mais quand Ron vit Hermione les larmes aux yeux quelques jours avant Noël à cause d'insultes proférées par Malfoy, il était allé la prendre dans ses bras, malgré les protestations de la jeune demoiselle, puis finalement elle l'avait laissé la réconforter. Puis, mu par Godric sait quoi, il s'était penché vers son visage, avait déposé un tendre baiser sur chacune de ses joues marquées par les larmes, pour finir son périple sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Merlin seul sait pourquoi, elle répondit rapidement au baiser, y prenant même une part active… peut être elle aussi avait elle pris le temps de réfléchir sur leur relation…

Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage, ils avaient tout fait pour vivre ensemble une belle histoire d'amour… mais avec eux, ça ne pouvait se faire dans le calme et l'harmonie… il y avait eut des disputes, des crises de jalousie à cause d'une camarade de classe blonde ou alors d'un joueur de Quidditch bulgare…

Leur mariage… un jour magique… jour lors duquel Hermione avait annoncé à Ron la venue de leur rejeton six mois et demie plus tard… trop d'émotion pour ce pauvre Ron qui en tomba dans les pommes… il lui avait fallu faire un détour à Sainte Mangouste avant de pouvoir partir en voyage de noce !

Quatre ans de bonheur… Quatre ans qu'il vivait ce miracle de la vie qu'on appelle l'amour… ça faisait quatre ans qu'il était heureux… Il sourit quand il sentit Hermione se blottir contre son dos.

- « Alors, c'était pourquoi ces hurlements ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Notre fils n'a pas apprécié de voir Harry embrasser sa tante ! » dit il avec un sourire.

- « Tel père tel fils ! » dit alors Hermione avant de rejoindre son fils qui expliquait à Harry qu'il ne devait pas « manger » la bouche de sa marraine comme ça.

Oui… le temps avait des miracles pour lui et les siens… il en était certains… mais qu'est ce que le temps lui réservait pour l'avenir ?

Une petite dizaine d'années plus tard, sur le quai 9 ¾ …

- « Mais où est ce qu'il est ? » pesta Hermione, scrutant la foule des yeux.

- « Chérie, notre fils va avoir quinze ans, lâche le un peu tu veux ! Tu en as sept autres à la maison, et tu peux les surprotéger comme tu veux. Maintenant, du calme ! Il ne va pas tarder, il doit dire au revoir à ses amis. » dit il en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Mais l'étreinte fut de courte durée, un homme du même âge que Ron se planta devant le rouquin.

- « Un problème Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, d'un ton froid.

- « Fais en sorte que ton rejeton ne pose plus ses sales pattes sur ma fille ! » dit il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Puis Drago décolla sa fille de la bouche du rouquin et l'emmena avec lui.

Ron se rapprocha alors de son fils et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- « Il y a quelques années, un petit garçon m'a juré que jamais il n'embrasserait une fille. » dit il en suivant le regard de son fils qui ne quittait pas la jeune Malfoy. « Que lui est il arrivé ? »

- « Le temps a passé… Il a grandi, et pour lui aussi le temps a fait un miracle… il est tombé amoureux de la femme de sa vie au premier regard. » dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.

Le temps permet des miracles… oui… c'est vrai… Ron savait que comme il l'avait rapproché de son grand amour, il rapprocherait à jamais son fils de la jeune femme de ses rêves…

**Fin.**

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez est toujours la bienvenue !

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
